Shanni Lavellan
Shanni Lavellan (born in 9:16 Dragon) is the best friend/nonblood sister of the Inquisitor, Aaliyah Adaar, and is a member of the Inquisition specializing in healing, fire, and necromancy spells. Overview (this section is mostly a WIP) Physical Appearance Shanni stands at about 5'0" (152 cm), she has black short hair (that used to be white) and green eyes. Her face is freckled and she has a scar across her left eye. Personality Shanni is very brash and isn't afraid to speak her mind on things that make her feel uncomfortable, but she is friendly at heart and cares about her friends deeply. She is somewhat reckless, she shoots fire balls and ask questions later. Shanni is willing to forgive those who deserve it and will always admit whenever she is in the wrong. 'Talents and Skills' Magic Shanni acquired her magic early in her life as has learned how to control it quite well without help. She's adept at healing magic and prefers to use fire ( a lot ) in (non)combat situations. Equipment * 'Fire Song' : A staff given by Aaliyah upon arriving at Skyhold as a super late birthday present and for taking care of her mother. Biography (this section is mostly a WIP) Born on 9:16 Dragon, Shanni is the only child of Felvin & Shonda Lavellan, a Dalish elf who moved away from his clan for reasons unknown. She is half elf and half human, she has inhered most of her father’s physical features but inhered her mothers eyes and skin. She is the best friend of the Inquisitor, Aaliyah Adaar, and they both grew up on the same farm together on the outskirts of Ansburg in a small farming community. Inquisition Upon hearing about the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she sent letters to Aaliyah in hopes of contacting her. It was a success, as the two continued correspondence as the elf took care of Aaliyah's aging mother while she was away. After hearing about the destruction at Haven and Aaliyah's arrival at Skyhold, Shanni feverishly requested to move to Skyhold with Aaliyah's mother, Kashaari.Tensions began to rise outside of Ansburg and they did not feel safe there, as well Kashaari's health was slowly declining. Shanni is adept at healing magic but she was not able to pinpoint what was wrong with Kashaari and wanted any able healers in Skyhold to help. With the help from The Chargers, Shanni and Kashaari made it safely to Skyhold, leaving her father behind as he took watch over the farm. Later, Shanni officially joined the Inquisition upon being relieved of her duties of being Kashaari's caretaker. She went along on missions as a healer and combatant among Aaliyah's team (Mostly made up of Blackwall, Iron Bull and Dorian and affectionately dubbed 'The Dream(y) Team' by Aaliyah herself), having the grand adventure that they both wanted. Shanni later became fascinated with death and decided to take up necromancy to the disapproval of some (Kashaari and later her father, Felvin) Relationships this section is mostly a WIP Family Blood Relatives: * Felvin Lavellan: '''Father * '''Shonda Lavellan: Shanni's human mother, died giving birth to Shanni, Felvin named Shanni after her. It is believed that Shanni inherited magic from her mother, although Shonda was not a mage. Non Blood Relatives: * Aaliyah Adaar: '''Childhood friend and nonblood sister * '''Kashaari Adaar: '''Aaliyah's Mother, Midwife, helped take care of Shanni shortly after her mother died * '''Ashaad Adaar: Aaliyah's Father, helped take care of Shanni for a time Friendships * Dorian: '''Became instant best friends and help her learn Necromancy and how to better improve her magic * '''Blackwall: Mostly VERY hostile towards him at first, the two had a shaky start. Shanni did not trust him because he was 'hiding something'. After his reveal, she threatened him on multiple occasions to kill him if 'Aaliyah gets killed because of his lies'. Shanni would go on to apologize when she realized how much he loved and cared for Aaliyah. The two went on to be close friends. At times she does follow Aaliyah's lead and call him a 'Dirty Old Man' or 'Old Man' whenever she gets upset with him. * Iron Bull: '''Was fascinated by him as she never seen any other Qunari besides Aaliyah. Regularly hung around him and The Chargers on her downtime. * '''Varric: '''Shanni is a huge fan of his books, especially 'Hard in Hightown', 'The Tale of the Champion' and 'Swords and Shields', going as far as to requesting to sign her copy of 'Hightown' when she arrives in Skyhold. She is very protective of the copy and is sometimes seen reading it around Skyhold. She always listens to his wild stories, no matter how outrageous or fictional it may be. Varric has been known to call her 'Blaze' at times. Romance * '''Sera: The first day that they met, Shanni was instantly smitten by Sera. She would always made sure not to use magic much around her and kept the 'elfy' parts Shanni still believed in at a minimum. At times the pair would try to have a civil conversation about it with some success. Rivalries * Solas: Whenever she's asked as to why she does not like Solas, she will mostly yell at you in elven. Mostly cursing. Something about arrogance and his bald head. * Vivienne: Honestly didn't like her due to her views on mages, even then asking her about it will also give the same response in elven. Miscellaneous Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Headcanon Background Category:Lavellan Category:Sera Romance Category:MistressLutea